


Red or Green?

by LeesaPerrie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-06
Updated: 2007-06-06
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: Season 3 or later.





	Red or Green?

Red or Green?  
By Leesa Perrie

"Which one is it? The red or the green?"

"Red, no green, no red. Definitely the red."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. The red."

"Okay, but only if you're sure?"

"Yes, yes, I'm sure. Red, not green."

"Hmm...I don't know. Green seems the more logical choice."

"Logic is sometimes overrated. Definitely red."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Rodney." *eye roll*

"Okay, okay, so...I'll get Madison the red gumboots."

"Good, glad that's sorted." 

"Yeah, thanks, Sheppard."

The End


End file.
